The study of age and menopause-related variability in female sexual behavior was initiated in May, 1982; data is obtained by personal interview from each female participant of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging. To date, 144 (98 percent of those asked to participate) interviews have been done. A two-stage analysis of data from the first 130 cases involved contingency table comparisons of a pre-menopausal group aged 20-43, a middle group aged 45-55, and a post-menopausal group aged 56-79 as well as contrasts among those aged 20-39, 40-59, and 60-79 years. Focus thus far has been on 1) Age and menopause related variability in current sexual enjoyment, satisfaction, degree of arousal, adequacy of lubrication, frequency of orgasm as well as change in these measures over each women's sexual life; and 2) Birth-Cohort Contrasts in pre-marital and marital sexual behavior and current sexual attitudes - which presumably reflect variation in the socio-cultural background of the three age groups.